In a washing appliance such as a dishwasher, sensors are required for monitoring water levels in a compartment of the dishwasher, in particular when supplying water to the compartment via a dishwasher inlet to avoid an overflow situation, or simply to just monitor the approximate water level in the dishwasher.
Further, even if determination of a water level may not be required, it may still be desirable to detect whether there is process water present in a circulation pump of a dishwasher. In order to determine the presence of process water in the pump in the art, sensors such as e.g. flow sensors, pressure sensors, pressure switches, float switches, etc. are necessary. These sensors add to the complexity, and thus the cost, of the dishwasher.